Descendants
c "Descendants" is an X-Men themed Roleplay, created by fosaimaginator. Description After the damage caused by Civil War of NYC, anti-mutants took over the government and civilians’ votes. The next 17 years are spent to wipe out mutants from existence. Mutants DNA (Mutagen) are stopped from spreading, mutants are hunted, slayed. Humans who chose to stand for them are sentenced for life, deemed outcasts by human society. The mutants are forced to retreat and hide themselves. X-Men united them, built their own society hidden from the humans. They operate in the background to remove any evidence of them existing to avoid anymore conflicts. They created a rule among mutant society, that mutants should forever disguise as humans, hide their mutation, to convince the world of their extinction. All for world peace. Not all mutants fancy X-Men’s idea, some soon chose to rebel and leave to create their own faction. They seek to fight for their own kind, retrieve their Mutant Supremacy over humans, to avenge their fallen brothers. They resorted to either conceal themselves within human society or resorted to murders, destruction. All for the new age they wish to have, where Mutants be the top of the food chain. It is now in the hands of the new generations of the three warring factions. Which side you are on? X-Men (Mutant Society) You are educated within the Xavier School of Gifted Youngsters about the importance of controlling your powers, in order to conceal it well from the humans. You are expected to support the mutant society to convince the world that we don’t exist. Find lone-wolf/new mutants out there, find mutant kids to be properly educated, make sure they don’t lose control or cause ruckus that might attract attention. Remove all evidences that may hint to our existence. Watch out for the Brotherhood, they will most likely screw up our entire goal. If we have to fight, we fight, but be sure to clean up the mess afterwards. Brotherhood (Rebels) You are taught by your elders and parents, that your kind is supposed to be superior over humans. We have powers, humans don’t, and it is up to our hands to defend our own kind. Right now we are hidden from the world, but soon as we push the humans close to extinction, we shall reveal ourselves and rule as the supreme race. Sneak into human society and we poison them from the inside, or we go for a direct attack. Perhaps humans should remember that we still exist, and that they have no power against us. Remember, we are not terrorists, we just wish to fight for our brothers and sisters. Human Society Your parents used to tell you tales about how they witnessed colossal destruction caused by people with supernatural powers. Your school teachers used to tell you to steer clear from people that might hurt you. You are raised, expected to support the government and stand for human race. We are the race which should inhabit the earth, we deserve our place. Does mutant still exist today? We are not sure, but if they do, you should know what to do. It is important for you to know which side you are on. Which are you? Within any of the factions, you can be: Elders They are the original HWS characters from any of Season 1-5. Experienced and matured. They would most likely assign missions, train, teach or lead the Descendants. (Age: 30 or older) Descendants They are the next generation of HWS characters, whether being their children, grandchildren or family relatives. They would be training under the Elders, studying and carrying out missions. (Age: 29 or younger) Or New Characters: Self-explanatory. Must be listed among Elders or Descendants based on their age. Basic Rules * You can have as many characters as you want, but inactives might eventually be removed. * All members are free to come up with/host missions, fights, sparring or any session. * If you wish to be related to a Canon HWS character (which is not your character), ask permission from the player. Same goes to assuming a certain character’s life/fate within the last 17 years. List of Classic HWS characters: here -> https://herewestandrp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters link * Character review and approval (concept, buffs/debuffs) will be handled solely by fosaimaginator. Read our Roleplay System. * Contact fosaimaginator#7317 (discord) to apply. You will be guided to set your characters in our HWS:Infinity Wiki. Character List *Elders List *Descendants List *All Characters Members Regular Hosts Fosa.jpg|fosaimaginator (owner) Ivanov.jpg|LeoIvanov Cov.jpg|Covertactician / Clover _thumb_144b67b9-61ce-4b01-a5ff-90823e6b2411.png|RumblyOcean image0.png|StrengthPolicy Latest.png|UnknownProsecutor Regular Members 30f120c343ff6a1dc7cefc00cf2cfef5.png|Cj indice.jpg|White IMG_20180828_231557.jpg|Thadror OliChibi.png|Ghosty image0.jpg|Digital Native kaminaavatar.png|Glory Haseo.full.236658.jpg|Icewave IMG_20170309_182332.jpg|KITTY! Category:Roleplays